Introducing Me
by You'veBeenGleedBaby
Summary: Thought you knew Santana Lopez? Well join the New Directions trying to figure out the real Santana Lopez! Will new love come out of this? Or will Santana get even more hate? Pezberry G!P
1. Invited

**Just a piece of information you guys will need to know for the story. Blaine transferred to the New Directions during the Freshmen and Sophomore year (Season 1). Matt never moved away and stayed in Glee club. Sam is in the story cause he is from Season 2. Lauren is not in the story because we are going to say she got hit by a truck before joining the club ;) (I don't hate Ashley Fink, I just don't like Lauren cause I love Santana and she hates Lauren :D) Please REVIEW!  
**

* * *

"Alright guys! Nationals is in a few days, I expect you all to arrive in front of the school by 6:00 A.M., if you are not here by then the bus will leave you here!" announced Will Schuester. When he was about to continue there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads to the door. There was a tall man with curly dark-brown hair. The curly haired man was wearing fitted pants, a white V-neck, and black dress shoes.

"Is this the Glee club?" asked the curly haired man.

"Yes." answered Will.

"Well one of the kid's parents in this club invited you all to come to their Hampton summer home for the summer." stated the man. There were yells of excitement heard around the rooms from everyone except Santana and Quinn.

"Well, I guess we are going to the Hampton." said Will. The man smiled at the excitement and finished explaining the details of the trip.

Then he explained furthermore by sayings, "The family will tell you who they are when they want to at the Hampton."

The man left and was waiting for the drama in the summer.


	2. Lost

"I cannot believe we lost because of Finchel!" screamed Kurt as he glared at his step-brother and best friend.

"Yeah well it was funny when Santana tried to kill Rachel." announced Tina who was still laughing. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel rolled their eyes but Kurt and Mercedes laughed along with Tina.

"Speaking of the bitch, I don't want to spend any time with her." said Finn. Just then the curly-haired man from the other day showed up. He motioned for them to follow with his finger. The man brought them to a private jet that flew them to the Hampton.

When they arrived at the place where they would be staying everyone's jaw dropped. In front of them was a huge villa. "Thi-this is where we are staying?" asked Puck. The man nodded his head and opened the gates to the villa. Everyone followed him into the house. The man stopped and turned around. He looked at the stunned kids.

"Okay, sorry that I didn't introduce me before. I was a little busy. Anyway, my name is Mario Villa. Now you all get to choose a room. You can bunk with people if you want but if you plan on having sex please keep the sound to a minimum. Also the rooms you can pick from have silver door knobs. The ones you can't pick from have gold door knobs. Each door knob has a key. If the key is gone that means the room is taken. Make sure you take the key before entering the room. Now you may go find your room." announced the Mario.

Everyone raced off to find a room except Quinn and Santana. Quinn and Santana followed Rachel and Mercedes because the room they were having was that way.

Santana saw Mercedes reach for a key and she spoke, "Mercedes you can't have that room it is _MY_ room."

"But there is still a key in the door." stated Mercedes who was confused.

"It is also a gold knob." answered the witty girl.

"That rule applies for everyone, Satan." snarled Mercedes. Mercedes walked away and glared at the girl. Santana took the key out and walked right into the room. Quinn did the same thing to another gold knob room. Rachel looked at the two rooms and then went into her room she picked. Rachel sat down on the bed and went to sleep.


	3. New Kind of Information

When Rachel woke up she looked around. She noticed that it was 5:30 A.M., and probably no one was awake. So she decided to explore the villa. She got up and quickly got into the shower. When Rachel finished she put on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Rachel started to walk around the house. In the first hallway she passed, Rachel saw a grand kitchen and a grand living room. Rachel's jaw nearly dropped because she thought the room yesterday when they first came into the villa was a living room. It was actually was a lodge.

Rachel then noticed a door. She opened it up and saw that it was a basement. She walked down the stairs and saw several more doors. But what caught her eye was a room with the lights on. She moved towards the door and heard music. Rachel opened the door a little more and saw a girl dancing to music.

The girl was in a green sports bra with blue sweatpants. She had her brunette hair is a high pony tail. Rachel couldn't see her face until the girl turned around. In front of her was Santana Lopez, _the_ Santana Lopez. The girl who tormented her for years, the girl who tried to kill her after Finn and her sabotaged Nationals and the girl with the rumor of having a penis.

Santana stared at Rachel with wide eyes hoping the girl didn't see the bulge in her pants. "Ra-Rachel what are you doing here?" asked a scared Santana.

"Uh, well I was exploring the place. And why are you here?" asked an equally scared Rachel.

"Um, well you see I was working out and yeah." said Santana.

"Okay so you were working out," said Rachel. "But how did you know this was here?"

Santana sighed and then decided on whether or not to tell the truth. "Well you see Berry. I own this place." stated Santana quickly. Rachel's jaw dropped again.

"Oh so that is why you got a gold knob room?" asked Rachel. Santana quickly nodded her head. "Well, what about Quinn? She got a gold knob room too."

"Rachel you see Quinn is my adoptive sister. My parents adopted her after her parents kicked her out." said Santana. If Rachel's jaw wasn't at the floor before it definitely was now.

"Yo-you an-and Qu-Quinn are sib-siblings." stuttered Rachel in disbelief. Just then a smug Quinn walked in with her pajamas on.

"Yes Berry we are siblings." said Quinn.

"Alright Berry enough with this new information. Lets go back to our rooms and sleep. Cause this work out made me tired. Goodnight Q. Goodnight Rach." stated Santana as she walked back up to stairs, into her room and right into her bed.

* * *

**Please Review. Hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow or by Friday. Wednesday and Thursday I have a softball game so yeah.**


	4. Oh Dear Lord

**Quinn never went to go live with Finn or Mercedes. Please Review!**

* * *

Santana woke up around 11:35 A.M., she looked outside to see that it was sunny. Santana turned over on her back and pulled herself up. She stood up, went into the shower and got ready. Once she was done, she got dressed. She put on her special boxers, then a pair of jeans, with a black shirt and sock. Then Santana combed her hair and put it into a pony tail.

Santana then walked out of her room and into the kitchen. When she got in there she saw all the Glee club members in there. "Hi guys." said Santana. Everyone nodded at her even though they don't really like her.

"Hey Santana." said Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Rachel. Them four including Mike, Matt and sometimes Blaine and Kurt were her only friends. The rest of them hated Santana. If only they knew her family owned the house, she would bet that they would love her.

"Rach, what are you doing saying hi to her?" asked Finn who was annoyed at the Latina for "attacking" his "girlfriend".

"Finn you aren't my boyfriend you can't tell me what to do!" stated an angry Rachel. "Besides Santana is actually nice and it is polite to say hi to you strangers especially your friends."

Santana smiled at the girl and then glared at Finn. Before Finn could say anything more Santana left the room after grabbing an apple. "Aww is Santana a chicken! She can't stand up for herself!" screamed Finn after her making chicken sounds.

"Finn Christopher Hudson," screamed Rachel! Then she hit him on the head. "Stop it now! If you really think I would get back together with you then you are wrong! Stop making fun of someone you don't even know!"

"Rach, we all know Santana is a cold-hearted bitch." stated Kurt and all but Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Rachel, Mike, Matt, and Blaine nodded their heads. When Rachel heard this she did a Rachel Berry storm out.

Quinn, Puck, Mike, and Matt glared at their so-called friends while Brittany and Blaine shook their heads sadly. "What?" asked Tina.

"Did you guys ever wonder why Santana would be mean to you guys? Or if she was trying to back off?" asked Mike.

"No, and she would never back off. This is Santana Lopez we are talking about, the bully of the year every single year." said Mercedes.

"Really? She would never back off? Well what do you think she just did? Didn't she leave with an apple after you guys started to bully her?" asked Quinn.

"Oh come on, Santana left cause she was a chicken to stand up to me." stated a laughing Finn.

"Finn! Santana would have loved to hit you several times for that. But unlike all of you she has self-control and manners!" screamed Matt.

"Manners? Self control? You have to be joking. Santana is the complete opposite." said a now laughing Kurt.

"Kurt, I thought you knew what bullying is like? This is bullying right now!" screamed an angry Blaine.

"Blaine! This is the girl who dropped the hints that I was gay." stated Kurt.

"Kurt, you did that to yourself. You shouldn't have wore all of those clothes back then." said Quinn.

"Whatever." said Kurt as he rolled his eyes.

"If I were the owner of this house I would kick Satan out," stated a proud looking Mercedes. All of Santana's real friends started to laugh knowing that Santana owned the house. "What is so funny?"

"Should we?" asked Quinn. The rest of them nodded their heads. "Well idiots. The owner of this house is Santana. And I don't think she wanted to spend her summer with you guys, but her parents said she had too."

"Wh-what?" asked Tina who was shocked. Everyone's mouth dropped except for the people who knew. The people who knew had smug looks on their faces.

"Yup, and that is not all." said Puck.

"Yeah, I also own the house too." stated Quinn as she bit her lip.

"What do you mean you also own the house?" asked a confused Sam.

"What I mean is that Santana and I are adoptive sisters. When my parents kicked me out, Santana's family adopted me." said Quinn with a duh expression on her face. If the Santana haters' jaws weren't on the floor before, they now were.

The six friends looked at each other and then left the wide-eyed kids.


	5. The Truth

**Hey thanks for all the nice review! I hope you guys like it and sorry for taking long. I have been really busy this week and last week. I probably won't have time to continue next week because I have state tests but I will try to make room for it. Reviews please!**

* * *

When Rachel left she went to go find Santana. She found the girl in the dance room again. Even though Santana wasn't looking at her, Rachel knew she was dancing her anger out. "San, are you okay?" asked Rachel.

"No! I'm tired of everyone saying that I am the worst person in the world! I'm tired of everybody thinking they know me! I am sick and tired of all of this!" screamed Santana who then punched a wall. Santana removed her fist from the wall and looked at Rachel. Rachel looked frightened by the announcement.

"San, I don't think you are the worst person in the world. I know I may not know you, but I would love to get to know you," said a brave Rachel. Santana nodded her head and walked up to the girl. She took her hand and pulled her. "Where are we going?" Santana didn't explain but she pulled the girl outside through another basement door.

Outside was beautiful. It was a garden with a small little pond. There were blue flowers, red flowers, yellow flower, pink flowers and any color you could imagine. Then there was a little waterfall connecting to the pond. "Rae, this is where I always come when I am sad, angry, or hurt." stated Santana.

"Wow, Santana this place is beautiful," said an amazed Rachel who had wide eyes and an open mouth that was smiling. "But why did you share your secret place with me?"

"Rachel I shared my secret place with you because I really think you are my friend. Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Matt, Mike, and Blaine know about this spot. Even some of the boys from Dalton like Wes, Nick, and Jeff." said Santana looking at Rachel.

"Wow, Santana I don't know what to say. Just wow." stated Rachel. Santana smirked at Rachel.

"Well, why don't we go up. They probably are looking for us." announced Santana who put her hand out. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and walked to the basement, up the stairs and into the living room.

In the livingroom the New Directions were all looking at Santana and Rachel. "San I told them." said Quinn. Santana bit her lip and nodded her heads to show that she was okay with it.

"Santana.. was she serious about you owning this house? And that Quinn was your adoptive sister?" asked Mercedes who was still confused.

"Yes. I own this house and Quinn does too. She is my adoptive sister since her parents found out she was pregnant." stated Santana as she looked at her hands.

"Well, I don't think neither of you are telling the truth. Because frankly you and Quinn are bitches and liars. You try to brainwash us so we have to do your things like chores. And you know what I'm tired! I'm tired of you guys trying to act all popular!" screamed Finn at Santana and Quinn. Finn did not believe a single thing and never will.

"Finn! Santana and Quinn own this house!" shouted Rachel at her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah? Then how did you pay for this all?" asked Finn. He spread his arms out motioning to the house.

"My dad owns Lopez Services. He earns about 16 million dollars every six months. My mom is a lawyer and gets about 350,000 dollars per case. My mom is very good at being a lawyer and very popular," stated an angry Santana. "So Finn don't scream at me that I am a liar because I can kick you out when ever I want."

"What the hell is Lopez Services?" asked a confused Finn.

"Lopez Services is a hotel company, an airline company, and much more. They do all kinds of services. Like driving people, flying people, letting people have places to sleep and places for people to eat." said Tina from her spot on the floor next to Mercedes.

"Oh, well.. This is going to take time to get used to. But anyway I would like to get to know the "real" you." said Finn.

"Yeah well Finn the "real" me was here all the time. You all just didn't see it." said Santana while using her hands to emphasize real. Santana looked down and noticed she was still holding hands with Rachel. She blushed but nobody saw. Santana let go of Rachel's hand and walked out of the room.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and everyone shrugged. Rachel frowned a little at the lost of Santana's hand, but then she brought the frown back to the smile so nobody noticed. Brittany though noticed the frown and smirked.

When everyone was leaving the room Finn walked up to Rachel. "Hey Rach, I was wondering if you know wanted to go on a date with me?" asked Finn.

"First of all, Finn don't call me Rach that is only reserved for my friends, my family or my date. Second of all, no because you are a big asshole to Santana." stated an angry Rachel. Rachel turned around on her heels and followed everyone else. Finn stood there with his mouth open.


	6. Goodbye Loser

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been quite busy! Anyway here is the new chapter. Due to some requests I have got rid of a character! Who do you think it is? Well read to find out! And no they didn't die! Please review! If you want to!**

* * *

The glee club was going to do their first thing in the Hampton. That was swimming in the backyard beach! Santana and Quinn being the good host they were, they packed the beach bag. Everyone was outside on the private beach waiting for the two. "Hey Rach. Can I talk to you?" asked Brittany as she advanced towards Rachel.

"Sure!" said a cheerful Rachel. Brittany grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her to the side.

"So, I saw what you did when Santana left before." said a smirking Brittany.

"What are you talking about?" asked a nervous Rachel.

"Oh please Rachel," said Brittany. "I saw you frown when Santana let go of your hand and left. I know you like her. Actually, I know you love her!"

"I don't love Santana !" whisper-screamed Rachel.

"Yes you are."

"Fine. Maybe I do have a crush on Santana but it isn't love."

"Yes it is. You miss her right now. And you just want to kiss her."

"Okay, maybe I do love Santana but she won't ever love me back."

"And why that?"

"Because I am the dwarf."

"Rachel you aren't a dwarf. We were joking. We really do love you and I know Santana likes you. I know it for a fact."

"Still doesn't change anything."

"Listen to me. I am her best friend. I know everything about her. Like, I have the highest grade in Santana 101." said Brittany. Rachel smiled at Brittany and then nodded her head as to say she will try. Brittany smiled back and then looked up when she heard the door open. Rachel's mouth dropped open. Actually everyone's mouth dropped.

At the door were Santana and Quinn. But that wasn't what shocked them. It was what they were wearing. Quinn was wearing a green tiny, tight bikini. While Santana was wearing a light blue bikini top and light blue swim trunks. By what Santana was wearing, everyone had confirmed the rumor of Santana having a penis. "So the rumors are true? Huh! You are the girl with the fucking penis?" asked Finn.

"Yes Finn the rumors are tree." said Santana as she gritted her teeth together.

"This is hilarious! Now we can take revenge on you! I got the new headline for Jacob's blog. Santana Lopez, the Girl with a Penis! Everyone will love this! And you will be going downhill once and for all." stated a laughing Finn. The glee club members looked at Finn with disapproving looks.

"Finn you shouldn't do that. What would you do if someone knew something secretive and personal about you?" asked Kurt.

"No I wouldn't! But Kurt this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to take her down." stated an excited Finn.

"So! You should know better than this! You should know that I was hurt when I outed myself! You will be outing her by telling everyone her secret!" screamed Finn.

"The bitch deserves it!" retorted Finn.

"Get out!" screamed Quinn getting tired of Finn hurting her sister.

"Excuse me?" asked a confused, angry Finn.

"I said get out of her! If you can't respect me, my sister, or my family, leave!" screamed an equally angry Quinn. Finn was about to say something back but then got hateful glares. He marched off the beach and went upstairs to his room.

He packed up everything, muttering hateful things about Santana, Quinn, and the glee club. He then left the room. Mario met him downstairs and got him his plane ticket. Mario told Finn that he called his parents to pick him up at the airport. Finally, Finn left and was out of the Hampton.

The glee club could finally relax knowing that Finn was gone.

"So, are we just gonna stand here and wait like idiots? Or are we gonna have fun?" asked Quinn once Finn left. Everyone screamed with excitement and the boys but Kurt and Artie ran into the ocean. Santana smiled at Quinn and then soon joined the boys in a game called kill the man with the ball.

Matt had the ball so he got attacked by everyone. He soon passed it to Santana who was running away from the chasing boys. Puck snatched it from Santana and she jumped on him.

"So Quinn how long did you known about Santana's package?" asked Kurt?

"I've known forever. Same with Brittany and Puck." stated Quinn as she watched her sister play.

"So she is officially gay?" asked Tina.

"Yup." said Brittany as she got up and went to play with the guys and Santana.

"Well, now that Finn isn't here I think we will have a happy vacation." said Kurt.

"Preach!" screamed Artie from his spot on the deck. Everyone forgot Artie was there and got scared but soon laughed.


	7. Water Polo and Fun

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I would just like to say that I have never played Water Polo! I just wanted to have a game where Rachel was on Santana's back. Also this is the longest chapter, probably because of the singing! The movies will be next chapter and some people may get a little bit cuddly! ;) Those of you who read my: How To Write An Amazing Glee FanFiction, you've been gleed baby! :D! Enjoy!  
**

**IMPORTANT! Please vote for something for this story! Thanks**

/topic/133233/86579481/1/Introducing-Me-Poll-1

* * *

The girls, Kurt and Artie joined the rest of the gang in the water. They changed the game to the glee club version of Water Polo. The teams were Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Sam, and Mike against Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, and Matt. Artie was the referee on a floating raft.

Santana, Quinn, Matt, and Puck went to get the soccer nets and a ball to play with. Once they got outside they set it all up in the water.

"Okay everyone know how to play Water Polo?" asked Artie.

"No!" screamed Kurt who hated sports.

"Okay well you-" started Artie but was cut off by Santana.

"This is how you play, glee style. So we have an even team. Six on six. So each person has a partner. Your partner will go on your back or shoulder. For goalie the partner goes to defense, but doesn't go on anyone's back. Then you try to score to the opposite goal by passing or running down," stated Santana. "Understood?"

"Yeah!" screamed an excited Kurt. While everyone else nodded.

"PARTNER UP!" shouted Artie. Quinn walked over to Puck because Mike and Sam were always partners due to being goalies. That left Rachel and Santana.

"So Santana obviously you will be carrying me. So how do you like it?" asked Rachel. Santana stared at her in shock. Then Rachel's eyes widened once she realized what she said. "I mean do you want to carrying me on your back or shoulders?"

"I don't care. Which ever one." stated Santana as she squatted down for Rachel to climb on. Rachel picked Santana's back.

The other team finally picked their partners. Brittany partnered up with Matt who has Brittany on his shoulders. Kurt partnered up with Blaine who was the goalie. Tina partnered up with Mercedes who has Tina on her back.

The two teams lined up with each other and waited for Artie to throw the ball. Once he threw the ball, Santana caught it. She then gave it to Rachel to hold on to. "Rach, don't pass until I say." said Santana.

"Okay Santana." replied Rachel. Santana started to run towards the goal and saw Puck over there.

"Throw it to Quinn now," said Santana. Rachel pulled her hand back and threw it as hard as she could at Quinn. She successfully threw it and Quinn caught it. "Nice Berry."

"Thank you very much." replied Rachel. Puck then took the ball from Quinn and threw it into the goal. Blaine who was distracted by Kurt got hit in the head and it scored in the goal.

"YEAH! That is how Team Awesome rolls," screamed Quinn. The other team looked in shocked at the screaming coming from Quinn except Matt and Blaine. "Bitches, what the fuck are you staring at?"

Everyone chuckled when Quinn cursed at them. After a couple of scores Santana's team won. The score was 14 to 2. Everyone came out of the water and found out that lunch was ready. Luigi the chef of the Lopez villa cooked hamburgers, hotdogs and steak. Also, a salad for Rachel. Santana and Rachel didn't realize Santana was still carrying Rachel until Kurt was giving them stares. Santana put Rachel down and blushed.

Santana sat down next to Quinn and started to eat a hotdog. Rachel quickly sat down next to Santana and took her salad. Rachel's hand brushed Santana's hand and the two blushed. No one noticed, not even Brittany. "How about we sing some songs?" asked Rachel. Everyone agreed on it. The first person to go up was none other than Rachel Berry, but she had partner.

(**Quinn, **_Rachel, __**Both**_)

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**

**Make you feel unpretty too**

**I was told I was beautiful**

**But what does that mean to you?**

**Look into the mirror who's inside there**

**The one with the long hair**

**Same old me again today, hey**

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

**You can fix your nose if he says so **_(Ahh ahh)_

_**You can buy all the make up**_

_**That M.A.C. can make**_

_**But if, you can't look inside you**_

**Find out who am I to **_(Ahh ahh)_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so**_

_Damn unpretty_

**I feel pretty**

_Oh, so pretty_

**I feel _(pretty and witty and bright)_**

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm bein' stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_

_**Just a little bit skinny**_

**Why do I look to all these things**

_**To keep you happy**_

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me, Heeey_

**My outsides look cool**

**My insides are blue**

**Every time I think I'm through**

**It's because of you**

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_Keep on trippin'_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

**You can fix your nose if he says so **_(Ahh ahh)_

_**You can buy all the make up**_

_**That M.A.C. can make**_

_**But if, you can't look inside you**_

**Find out who am I to **_(Ahh ahh)_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so**_

_Damn unpretty_

**I feel pretty**

_Oh, so pretty_

**I feel _(pretty and witty and bright)_ and I pity**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_(Tonight)_

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_(Tonight)_

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_(Tonight)_

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

_I feel pretty _**(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**

_Oh, so pretty _**(You can fix your nose if he says so)**

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_** (You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, but if)**

_**You can't look inside you**_

**Find out who am I to **_(Ahh ahh)_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so**_

_Damn unpretty_

**I feel pretty**

_**But unpretty... **_

The two girls smiled and looked at each other. Everyone stood up clapping. The two bowed and went off the "stage" which was actually just a patio. "Rachel, Quinn, you guys are not unpretty. Or pretty," stated Santana. The girls looked at Santana, who then continued. "You're sexy!" The group laughed at Santana who smiled. Next to go was Mercedes and Santana.

(**Mercedes, **_Santana, __**Both**_)

**When I was a little girl**

**I had a rag doll**

**Only doll I've ever owned**

_Now I love you just the way_

_I loved that rag doll_

_But only now my love has grown_

**And it gets stronger, in every way**

_**And it gets deeper, let me say**_

**And it gets higher**

_**Day by day**_

_**Do I love you, my oh my**_

_**River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**If I lost you would I cry?**_

_**Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_When you were a young boy_

_Did you have a puppy_

_That always followed you around?_

**Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy**

_**No, I'll never let you down**_

**And it grows stronger, like a river flows**

_**And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows**_

**And it gets sweeter baby**

_**As it grows**_

_**Do I love you my oh my?**_

_**River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**If I lost you would I cry?**_

_**Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby**_

**I love you baby like a flower loves the spring**

_And I love you baby like the robin loves to sing_

**And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bag**

_**And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high**_

**Oh baby**

_Oh baby!_

**Oh woah baby!**

_Ooh Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh Ooh!_

_Yeah!_

**YEAH!**

_**Do I love you my oh my, yeah?**_

_**River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**If I lost you would I cry?**_

_**Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby**_

The girls also got a standing ovation. "Now that was hot!" screamed Sam who got laughed at.

"But, it is our turn." stated Artie. Artie, Puck, Sam, and Mike walked up to the "stage".

(**Sam, **_Artie, _Puck, _**All**_)

**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad**

**Buy all of the things I never had**

**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**Yeah, a different city every night oh right**

**I swear the world better prepare**

**For when I'm a billionaire**

_Yeah I would have a show like __**(Oprah)**_

_I would be the __**(host of)**__, Everyday __**(Christmas)**_

_Give Artie a __**(wish list)**_

_I'd probably pull an __**(Angelina and Brad Pitt)**_

_And adopt a bunch of babies that __**(I never had it)**_

_Give away a few Mercedes like __**(here lady have this)**_

_And last but not least grant __**(somebody their last wish)**_

_It's been a couple months since __**(I've single so)**_

_You can call me Artie Claus minus the __**(Ho-Ho)**_

_Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where __**(Katrina hit)**_

_And damn sure do a lot more __**(Than FEMA did)**_

_Yeah can't forget about me __**(Stupid)**_

_Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

**Oh every time I close my eyes **_(Oh what ya see, What ya see bro?)_

**I see my name in shining lights **_(Huh huh, Huh huh)_

**Oh yeah hey!**

**A different city every night oh right**

**I swear the world better prepare **_(For what ?)_

**For when I'm a billionaire **_**(Oh oooh oh oooh)**_

**For when I'm a Billionaire **_**(Oh oooh oh oooh)**_

**For when I'm a Billionaire**

Let's go!

I'll be playing basketball with _**(The President)**_

Dunking on his _**(delegates)**_

Then I'll compliment him on his _**(Political etiquette)**_

Toss a couple million in the air just for _**(the heck of it)**_

But keep the fives, twenties, tens and Bens_** (completely separate)**_

And yeah I'll be in a _**(whole new tax bracket)**_

We in recession but _**(let me take a crack at it)**_

I'll probably take whatever's left and _**(Just split it up)**_

So everybody that I love_** (can have a couple bucks)**_

And not a single tummy around me would know what _**(Hungry was)**_

Eating good _**(Sleeping soundly)**_

I know we all have a _**(Similar dream)**_

Go in your pocket pull _**(Out your wallet)**_

And put it in the air and sing

**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad **_(So bad)_

**Buy all of the things I never had**_ (Buy ev'rything haha)_

**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen **_(What up Oprah? Haha)_

**Oh every time I close my eyes **_(Oh what ya see, what ya see, bro?)_

**I see my name in shining lights **_(Uh huh, Uh huh, And what else?)_

**A different city every night oh right **_(Oh, yeah, yeah)_

**I swear the world better prepare **_(For what?)_

**For when I'm a billionaire **_**(Oh oooh oh oooh)**_ _(Sing it)_

**For when I'm a Billionaire **_(Oh oooh oh oooh)_

**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad **

Everyone clapped from their seats and some stand. "Well Santana and Quinn are billionaires." stated Artie. The two girls blushed and everyone chuckled. Tina, Brittany, Blaine, and Kurt wanted to perform tomorrow, so everyone went inside.

Everyone got changed in their rooms and came back down stairs. They went into the living room so they can watch movies. "So what movie guys?" asked Quinn.

"FUNNY GIRL!" screamed Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel.

"TRANSFORMERS!" screamed Sam, Blaine, Matt and Artie.

"BATTLE: LOS ANGELES!" screamed Santana, Puck, Mike, and Brittany.

"Wow, a three-way tie," stated Quinn who smirked. "We will watch all. Funny Girl first, then the Transformers series, and last with Battle: Los Angeles."


	8. Cuddling and Quinntana's Past

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been busy. Thanks to the people who voted! The winner was Chapter 13 with 80%, then came Chapter 9 with 20% and lastly Chapter 17 with 0%! So around Chapter 13 we will have, maybe a kiss!**

* * *

The glee club all sat around the living room. Rachel and Santana were on the love seat, cuddling. Quinn, Brittany, and Puck were on a couch. Matt and Mike sat on the floor with Tina in Mike's lap. Artie sat in his wheelchair next to Matt. Mercedes and Sam were cuddling on the other couch. Lastly, was Kurt and Blaine who were on blankets.

They were almost finished watching Battle: Los Angeles. During Funny Girl Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were singing along. Of course everyone got annoyed but they also laughed because the girls and Kurt were funny. During the Transformers series the boys were making transformer sounds. Now it was Battle: Los Angeles.

The girls except Santana and Quinn were scared. So was Kurt who was hugging on to Blaine. Rachel being the little spoon turned around and buried her face into Santana's chest. This made Santana's eyes wide. Rachel was very close to her boobs and Santana minded, she minded a lot. Rachel didn't notice through her thoughts though. Rachel was also thinking the same as Santana. Even though she was the one clinging on.

While over by Brittany and Quinn who kicked Puck off the couch were watching the two and cuddling too. They were both smirking at the uncomfortable position Santana and Rachel were in.

Quinn and Brittany have been dating privately for the past year. It is not that they don't wanna come out it is because they wanted to have a relationship that is private. They didn't want anyone coming up to them and asking them why they got together or when they are gonna break up or anything like that. But they don't care what others think. They love each other a lot.

Meanwhile, Santana and Rachel were thinking about each other. The movie ended and everyone was tired.

It was time for dinner and everyone was excited! Luigi made a pasta dinner for everyone. The pasta had vodka on it. On the side was a salad with Italian dressing.

Everyone dug into the food and ate. They were starving even though they ate lunch and had a snack.

Puck and Sam were inhaling the pasta. The girls and the rest of the guys ate the pasta at a normal past. Puck and Sam had three bowls of pasta while everyone else had two.

Santana and Rachel sat next to each other quietly when dessert came out. Everyone else chatted up a storm. The dessert was apple pie!

"So, Rachel how are you?" asked Santana.

"I'm good and you?" replied Rachel.

"Same, how are you enjoying your first day of summer break?"

"I'm enjoying it now that Finn is gone. He was a jerk to you Santana. And that is unacceptable. I'm happy you told everyone about your, you know, package."

"Yeah, well how would I be able to swim?"

"Well... you wouldn't be able to."

"Yup, so which room you have?"

"I have the room with blue wall and hardwood floor. The bed is big and fluffy. The colors of the bed is white with blue and green polka dots. There is a white rug next to it and the rest of the furniture is white."

"Oh, Quinn and I designed that room."

"Really?" asked Rachel. Santana smiled and nodded in reply. That day was the first day Quinn came to live with the Lopez family. It was as if it was only yesterday when Quinn came to the Lopez family when she was kicked out.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ding dong! The Lopez family looked at each other and then Emilio Lopez went to answer the door. When he opened the door he was shocked. In front of him was a crying Quinn with no jacket. Her usually blonde hair was now dark brown due to the rain. "Sweetie, are you okay?" asked Emilio as he let the girl in and wrapped his big arms around the shivering girl._

_Maribel and Santana wondered who was at the door and went to go check. When they got there they both gasped. Santana quickly shut the door and looked at her best friend. "I'm f-fine M-Mr. Lo-Lopez." replied Quinn._

_"Quinn, you are not. Don't lie to me. What happened?" asked Emilio._

_"I told them. I to-told them ab-about me being preg-pregnant. Bec-Because of my st-stupid bo-boyfriend. Fi-Finn decided to sing a song called "Having My Baby" to my mom and dad. They kicked me out. I have nowhere to go," stated Quinn. Then it hit Quinn, she had nowhere to go. "I have nowhere to go. I'm going to have a baby with no home! Oh my god!"_

_"Quinn, you have a home. You're home is our home. We love you like you're our own daughter." replied a quiet Maribel._

_"Yeah Quinn. You're home is our home. You always have a home here." said Santana._

_"Th-Thanks." stated a smiling Quinn. The Lopez family wrapped their arms around Quinn and hugged her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Santana, you okay?" asked Tina. Santana snapped her head toward Tina.

"Yeah, why?" replied Santana who was confused.

"Well you were daydreaming." replied Tina.

"Oh, I was having a flashback. That's all." said Santana. Tina nodded and everyone continued to talk.

When everyone was done eating it was 10:30 P.M, time for everyone to hit the shack. Everyone stood up and left to their rooms. Santana and Rachel walked together to their rooms. They parted and said goodbye to each other.

Rachel walked into her room thinking about Santana's kissable lips and Santana thought about Rachel's kissable lips. If only they could kiss though both girls.


	9. Important

Dear Readers,

I would like to annocue that this story is on hiatus due to some computer issues. I will try to get some chapters done during my weekend at my dad's house and I could upload it there. Currently my laptop is not connecting to the Internet at my mom's house. So I am sorry to say that it is on hiatus but don't worry I will be back and will try to update when I'm at my dad's.

Thank You,

You'veBeenGleedBaby


	10. New Account

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile. So I am sorry that you have been waiting. :D Sorry, I changed emails and will be giving this account away. I may be too lazy to change emails xD! Anyway, I'm rewriting the chapters as fast as I can. I just got my laptop back. The title also changed :P! No Way To Describe What You Do To Me. New account: TheNuttyGleek

The new story is up on my new account.

/s/9501506/1/No-Way-To-Describe-What-You-Do-To-Me


End file.
